La elección de un niño elegido, detenerse o avanzar
by takedigi
Summary: Todos tienen un deseo en lo más oculto de su corazón. Un deseo que no se puede describir en palabras. Un deseo que puede ser o no, el sueño que tiene para el futuro. Ahora, bajo el ataque de su peor enemigo, el lider de los nuevos niños elegidos, deberá aceptar su deseo más oculto y tomar una decisión. Esta es mi versión a la ilusión que pudo tener Daisuke por BelialVamdemon.


**Hola a todos. Esta es mi primera historia de Digimon. Soy un fan de Digimon y Digimon 02. Algunos estarán desacuerdo conmigo. Pero Digimon 02 consiguió abrir la puerta a un montón de posibilidades. En resumen. De fanfics. Más posibilidades que Digimon que tuvo un final completo, con el sueño de todos de que "la puerta se abriera una vez más.**

 **Advertencia: Para los fans de Daikari puede que se pongan tristes sin leen esta historia (me declaro fan de Takari). Pero me gusta la personalidad de Daisuke, y creo que su liderazgo fue increíble. Ahora os dejo con mi historia. Que lo disfrutéis.**

En el campo de batalla, donde se decidiría el destino del mundo digital, y el mundo real, Exveemon luchaba con valentía contra BeilialVamdemon, y justo cuando iba a lanzarle su ataque definitivo, el enemigo lanzó su as bajo la manga.

 **BelialVamdemon** : ILUSIÓN MORTAL.

La luz cegó por completo a nuestros héroes, mientras que enviaban a cada uno a una ilusión donde se materializaba el deseo más oculto de su corazón, tan brillante y a la vez tan oscuro. Un deseo que nadie puede negar que tenga uno. Uno que cuando lo vemos realidad, sentimos que nuestro corazón estará por fin en paz. Esta es la historia de un héroe del valor que tiene guardado este momento en su corazón.

Daisuke abre los ojos y contempla que ya no está en el mundo oscuro., sino en una zona llena de cerezos en flor, con el sol brillando tanto que en vez de invierno, parece ser primavera. No están BelialVamdemon , los niños secuestrados, sus amigos, y Veemon. Está en…

El jardín de flores en cerezo que vio de pequeño y donde conoció a la niña más hermosa, más pura, y maravillosa del mundo.

 **Daisuke** : aquí fue donde conocí a….

 **¿?** : Daisuke. Estoy aquí.

 **Daisuke** : ¿eh? esa voz….

Daisuke se gira para contemplar un árbol de cerezo grande, y debajo de él, como de un dejavu, estaba la chica de la que estaba enamorado por completo. Conocida como la luz de todos los corazones..

 **Daisuke** : Hikari-chan.

Hikari empieza a pedirle con la mano que se acerque, y mientras camina, intenta pensar en lo que está pasando. Cuando llega al árbol, empieza a preguntar lo primero que se le ocurre.

 **Daisuke** : ¿Cómo hemos llegado aquí? Hikari-chan. Estábamos…

 **Hikari** : Vamos. ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho? Llámame solo por mi nombre. Hi-ka-ri.

 **Daisuke** : pero ¿de qué hablas? Si siempre te llamo Hikari-chan…

 **Hikari** : ¿otra vez te has dado un golpe en la cabeza? ¿No me digas que no recuerdas que tú y yo somos parejas?

Parejas. Al oír esa palabra, la parte más profunda del corazón de Daisuke gritaba de alegría, saltaba de victoria. Pero la parte lógica suya le decía que algo no encajaba. De momento...

 **Daisuke** : Pero ¿Y BelialVamdemon ? ¿Y los niños secuestrados? ¿Y nuestros amigos? ¿Y Veemon?

 **Hikari** : veo que ha sido un duro golpe esta vez. Bueno, te lo diré para que memorices, Daisuke.

Daisuke. Al oír escuchar su nombre por la chica que ama, sintió que estaba en el paraíso. Pero necesitaba escucharla. Necesitaba saber que ha pasado. ¿Por qué estaba en el lugar que más amaba por haber conocido a la persona que ama?

 **Hikari** : a ver. La luz nos cegó por un momento. Pero en ese momento tú dijiste que no nos rindiéramos. Y entonces todos decidimos morir luchando que huir. Y ocurrió el milagro.

 **Daisuke** : ¿milagro? ¿El digihuevo del milagro?

 **Hikari** : no, no. Exveemon y Stingmon digievolucionaron a su última forma, junto con los demás, y usando los D3, cegamos a BelialVamdemon el tiempo suficiente para derrotarle entre todos.

 **Daisuke** : ¿qué? Eso no tiene lógica.

 **Hikari** : Resulta que la protección de BlackWargreymon también llegó a nuestros D3. Como él y BelialVamdemon estaban de una forma unidos, pudimos usar ese poder para debilitarlo. El resto te lo he contado.

 **Daisuke** : ¿Entonces…..Se acabó?

 **Hikari** : Sí. Los niños volvieron sanos y salvo con sus familias, y mientras volvíamos a casa, empezaste a declararte.

 **Daisuke** : ¿Qu-qu-que yo me declaré? No-no puede ser. Ay dios. Hikari-chan yo no….

 **Hikari** : ¿Qué dices? Si fue hermoso. No me puede creer que olvidases que dije que sí.

 **Daisuke** : ¿AH? A-así que sí. Entonces ¿somos….?

 **Hikari** : Pareja. Daisuke. Tú propusiste este viaje a ver los cerezos. Solos, sin Veemon ni Tailmon.

 **Daisuke** : yo….hice….eso….

 **Hikari** : pero admito, que este sitio, ME ENCANTA.

Su corazón fue cubierto por el canto de los ángeles llevándolo al cielo. Porque era ahí donde estaba. Junto con la persona que amaba. Su sueño se había cumplido. Poco a poco aceptaba esta "realidad".

 **Daisuke** : Hikari.

Esa palabra fue suficiente para que la felicidad de su corazón se completase. Luego de que Hikari le cogiera de la mano, empezó a pasear con ella, deseando que el tiempo se detuviera en ese mismo momento. Contemplaron los cerezos, Almorzaron juntos. Jugaron al escondite, se asomaron por un árbol a ver el paisaje, hasta que volvieron al cerezo donde todo cambió. Todo estaba bien.

En ese momento, Daisuke recordó como si fuera ayer el momento exacto en que conoció a Hikari y se enamoró de ella.

 _Era en la fiesta de hanabi. Su familia había salido de Odaiba para ver cerca de las montañas los cerezos en flor. Daisuke se aburría como siempre, sin poder jugar al futbol por la gente que había. Decidió dar un paseo, hasta que se chocó por no mirar con un cerezo en flor._

 _ **¿?:** Eso debe de doler. ¿Te encuentras bien?_

 _Cuando Daisuke se giró para observar de quien era la voz, se quedó totalmente mudo al ver lo que veía delante de sus ojos. Por un momento, le pareció ver a un ángel, tan brillante, como la luz del sol. Al volver a mirar, vio a una niña de su edad, hermosa, y con unos ojos que podían reflejar la pureza de su corazón._

 _ **Daisuke** : ho-hola. N-no pasa nada. Esto no duele._

 _ **Hikari** : me alegra oír eso. ¿Has venido a ver este cerezo en flor?_

 _ **Daisuke** : ¿Qué? El cerezo…._

 _ **Hikari** : Me encanta ver los cerezos en flor. Son la representación de la belleza, el esfuerzo, la corta pero brillante vida, y del momento en que brillan demostrando el esfuerzo de vivir._

 _ **Daisuke** :... Que-que profundo. (No me he enterado de nada)._

 _ **Hikari** : Gracias. Me llamo Hikari. ¿Y tú?_

 _ **Daisuke** : oh. Me llamo Daisuke. Encantado de conocerte, Hikari-chan._

 _ **Hikari** : Lo mismo digo, Daisuke-kun._

…

 **Hikari** : me alegra saber que en este lugar te enamoraste de mí. Siento mucho no haberme dado cuenta de tus sentimientos.

 **Daisuke** : admitirás que actuaba delante de ti como un crio.

 **Hikari** : ¿actuabas? ¿En pasado?

Al oir ese comentario, le cayó de golpe a Daisuke un peso con la palabra "idiota" en su espalda. Pero enseguida, empezó a pensar en lo gracioso que sonaba todo.

 **Ambos** : Jajajajaja.

 **Hikari** : quiero estar aquí para siempre.

 **Daisuke** : yo también lo deseo.

Su corazón estaba completo. Su sueño se había hecho realidad. Ya no había obstáculos, peligros. Ya no estaba el futuro sin luz. Era ahora claro. Al menos, para el deseo oculto de Daisuke. Porque en ese momento, actuó por completamente por la felicidad de sus amigos.

 **Daisuke** : Es hora de que me vaya. Muchas gracias.

 **Hikari** : ¿de qué hablas? Aun nos queda el resto del día, mañana, pasado, y el resto de nuestros días.

Daisuke se pone frente a Hikari. Su corazón le decía que parase. Que no lo destruyera todo. Pero su verdadero corazón estaba feliz de sus acciones.

 **Daisuke** : estos momentos, han sido los que más he anhelado tener. Siento que estos recuerdos son reales, aunque sé que no lo son. Siento que mi corazón se va a partirse si me voy de aquí. Pero incluso si esto llega a existir para siempre, no puedo seguir mintiéndome a mí mismo.

Hikari le mira dudosa a su "amado". Se debate en sus palabras, y las primeras que dicen son...

 **Hikari** : Yo te amo, Daisuke.

 **Daisuke** : Gracias. Pero eso no es verdad.

 **Hikari** : ¿eh?

 **Daisuke** : Se a quien amas con todo tu corazón. Es amable, valiente, impulsivo, demasiado caballeroso, piensa demasiado las cosas, actúa preocupándose demasiado de todos.

 **Hikari** : Daisuke. Yo..

 **Daisuke** : siempre me ha molestado, me molesta toda su experiencia, me da rabia cuando veo que él tiene razón y yo no. Es la persona con la que más discuto, y a la que considero un gran amigo.

El viento llega hasta el césped donde están "ambos". Mientras los cerezos vuelan por el aire mientras se dirigen a un viaje desconocido, atravesando el tiempo y el espacio.

 **Daisuke** : y lo sé desde ese momento.

 _Hace medio año, fue el momento más frágil para Daisuke. Hikari había desaparecido por completo. Tailmon vio como desaparecía, no podían localizarla ni entrar en el Digita World. Y lo peor es que Takeru se iba a buscarla por su cuenta. ¿No entendía que todos estaban preocupados por encontrarla y que sólo no podría hacerlo?_

 _Cuando Daisuke vio que a la décima vez no pudo abrir el portal, decidió ir a buscar a Takeru. Él sabía lo que había pasado, y aunque sabía que no era su culpa, sentía una rabia porque no hizo nada para evitarlo._

 _ **Chibimon** : Daisuke. ¿A dónde vamos?_

 _ **Daisuke** : El mar. Takeru dijo algo del mar. Si le encontramos, sabremos lo que pasa._

 _ **Chibimon** : Entendido._

 _Chibimon no habló por el camino. Entendía los sentimientos de su compañero. Sabía que nada podría detenerlo de lo que iba a hacer. Salvo quizás Hikari. Corrió por el recorrido de la escuela, y se dirigió al lugar que dijo Tailmon._

 _ **Daisuke** : Ahí está. Ese Takeru. Hacer lo que le…_

 _Y no pudo decir nada más. Porque en ese momento, vio lo más extraño que recordaba. En la arena, por un momento, había un pequeño campo de flores. No eran de este mundo. Y parecía que desaparecían poco a poco, partiéndose en partículas de datos… Pero lo qué más se percató, fue del centro._

 _Mirando juntos, Tailmon y Patamon, a sus compañeros humanos abrazándose, diciéndose todos sus lamentos, sus emociones, sus miedos, sus disculpas. Nada podía romper ese momento. Nada._

 _ **Takeru** : Lo siento..Siento haberte dicho todas esas cosas….yo…_

 _ **Hikari** : no te disculpes. Lo comprendo. Estabas tú….No Oniichan…si no tú. Soy yo la que debe disculparse._

 _ **Takeru** : pero… al final, no pude hacer nada para ayudarte…soy lamentable…_

 _ **Hikari** : no….eso no es verdad. Tú me buscaste. Junto con Tailmon, y Patamon, me buscasteis, y me devolvisteis aquí. A mi hogar._

 _Entonces Daisuke se fijó que por primera vez, veía a Takeru llorando. Las lágrimas salían no solo de él. También de Hikari. Patamon y Tailmon, veían con cuidado, para no romper el momento en que sus compañeros estaban compartiendo sus emociones._

 _ **Takeru** : prometí que te protegería. ¿Qué clase de persona soy, si no soy capaz de cumplir una promesa?_

 _ **Hikari** : te equivocas. Tú siempre estás ahí, cuando no están Oniichan, ni Tailmon. Estás tú. Y estoy agradecida de tenerte como amigo._

 _ **Takeru** : y-yo….también…..Hikari._

 _ **Hikari** : Gracias….Takeru._

 _Daisuke se quedó mirando, ese escenario, mientras su corazón se rompía en pedazos, mientras veía como la persona que amaba, se alejaba de su alcance. El momento de alegría que tuvo al verla a salvo, se apagó, al ver, que fue al que consideraba su rival, el que la había salvado._

 _ **Chibimon** : Daisuke. ¿No vas a hablar con ellos? Hikari está a salvo._

 _Daisuke apenas podía articular palabra. Sentía que si seguía ahí, rompería a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho. No podía permitirse dar esa imagen a su compañero digimon, a sus amigos, y menos a Hikari._

 _ **Daisuke** : vámonos. Mañana la saludaremos. Me alegra ver que está a salvo._

 _ **Chibimon** : ¿estás seguro? No es propio de ti._

 _ **Daisuke** : Estoy seguro. No te preocupes._

 _ **Chibimon** : vaale. Siempre estoy contigo, Daisuke._

 _ **Daisuke** : Gracias. Pero necesito que me prometas una cosa. No le digas esto nunca a nadie._

 _ **Chibimon** : ¿eh? ¿Por qué?_

 _ **Daisuke** : Prométemelo. A nadie. Absolutamente a nadie._

 _ **Chibimon** :….Vale. Lo prometo._

 _ **Daisuke** :…..Arigato. Chibimon ._

 _Se alejaba de ese paisaje que empezaba a volver a la realidad, sin mirar atrás, a sus amigos, sin preguntarles si estaban bien. Sin preguntarles lo que les habían pasado. Se fue andando, junto con su compañero digimon, sin derramar ninguna lágrima._

 **Daisuke** : La persona que amas es….Takeru.

Lo dijo. No lo dijo con dolor. Ni con rabia. Ni siquiera con un sentimiento que pudiera llamarse oscuro de maldad. Lo dijo con una gran sonrisa. La sonrisa del niño del valor y de la amistad. Para asombro de "Hikari", escuchar esas palabras de Daisuke, eran un milagro.

 **Daisuke** : la verdad es que no sé cómo me he dado cuenta antes. Por dios, el cómo te mira, y tú a él. Es verdad que el amor es ciego. Ciego para ambos.

 **Hikari** : Daisuke…yo….

Daisuke empezó a estirar sus brazos, y en cuanto lanzó un gran grito que cubrió todo el paisaje, empezó a sonreír.

 **Daisuke** : aaahhhh. Que gusto se está. Por fin lo he dicho. Se acabó ya. Sé que no eres ella, pero espero que ella pueda escuchar mis sentimientos.

 **Hikari** : Daisuke….Lo siento.

 **Daisuke** : ¿De qué hablas? Es Takeru quien debe de sentirlo si te hace algo. No te creas que él es perfecto. Sé que de pequeño lloraba sin parar. Me hubiera gustado verlo, la verdad. Oh, y esa manía de quedarse frito en cualquier lugar, que se compre un despertador, por dios.

Hikari sonreía de tristeza, mientras el paisaje empezaba poco a poco a desaparecer, como de un lienzo que le quitan todos sus colores, uno a uno.

 **Daisuke** : Ah. Y le dio un beso a una niña en Francia. Así que tienes una para atacar. Aunque sé que Taichi-san también lo hizo, y al ver su foto, dios, es verdad lo que dicen de las chicas de Francia…jeje.

La sonrisa llena de tristeza no desaparecía de Hikari, mientras ella empezaba a brillar, hasta estar cubierta de una luz azulada, empezando a desaparecer.

 **Daisuke** : AH AH AH. Que me desvío. Seguro que es porque aún no comprende el cretino que te ama. Así que recuérdaselo hasta que se arrodille pidiendo perdón. Pero en el fondo…sé que "ese" te ama con locura. Solo espero que no te haga llorar, porque entonces no bastará solo con Taichi-san para aplastarlo. Jejeje

La luz empezaba a ser más transparente, y Hikari se hizo menos visible con ella, mirando a Daisuke, con todo su corazón.

 **Daisuke** : la verdad. Solo me queda decir una cosa. Te prometo que os apoyaré a ambos, a que alcancéis la felicidad. Pero no esperéis que os ayude a besaros. Esa línea no la cruzaré JAMÁS.

Y una risita salió de lo que quedaba de Hikari, mientras su cuerpo ya casi se desvanecía, no sin antes, decirle unas palabras a Daisuke, que calmaría los demonios que gritaban a que la agarrase, a que no la soltara, y a que no se fuera de su lado.

 **Hikari** : Arigato. Daisuke-kun.

Y desapareció. Ella. El paisaje. Todo se cubrió de un color blanco que no tenía final. Mientras su mente se preparaba para la batalla final, y para rescatar a sus amigos, no evitó que de sus ojos salieran los sentimientos que guardó durante meses, en lágrimas. Mientras miraba donde se fue Hikari, sonreía feliz de poder haber liberado su corazón de su propia oscuridad.

 **Daisuke** : Arigato, Hikari-chan.

 **FIN.**

 **Me he sorprendido de poder haber escrito esta historia. Me encantan las historias en que dan papel para todos los personajes (que con cada temporada, aumentan en cantidad). En fin. Gracias por haber leído mi historia. Espero tener inspiración para futuras historias. Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
